Category talk:Weapons
Editing Badges With the recent overhaul of the Weapons category section, there are no pages with the category "Weapons," which means the community badge rewards for editing "Weapons" pages are defunct. I'm not saying it's bad to have the weapons categorized by game; I actually think it's a good change, I'm just wondering if maybe we want to make an exception to our Manual of Style rule about categories--specifically the one about not adding pages to categories of which they already belong to a subcategory--in order to make that badge once again obtainable. If we think this is a good idea, we can suggest maybe making similar exceptions for all of the categories that have badges associated with them. Also, I did ask Wikia staff if it was possible for edits to subcategories to count towards edits to the supercategory, e.g. an edit to a "Devil May Cry 3 weapon" to count towards an edit to "Weapons," but they stated that it's not currently possible and they have no plans to implement such a system. -- Anobi (talk) 02:52, April 26, 2013 (UTC) :I do not think it's a good idea to circumvent an ordered wiki for the sake of a perk that was meant to encourage people to get the wiki in order.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 04:30, April 26, 2013 (UTC) ::Well, most wikis add their articles to every category under the sun that can be applied to them, so in that respect, we're the oddball out in trying to limit our categories in the first place. -- Anobi (talk) 01:25, April 27, 2013 (UTC) :::TFWiki is one of the premier wikis, and it's what I usually base my style on, since it's been proven to work. As you can see there, none of those categories feeds into another one of them, even though they may feed into others. :::If the problem is just how the badges work, why can't we just add the game-specific categories to what activates the badge?(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 05:17, April 27, 2013 (UTC) ::::The problem is that you can only associate one category with one badge track, so if we wanted to add badges for game-specific weapons, we'd have to have a badge track for each category. And that, I think, is overkill to the Nth degree, especially with some categories having only one or two articles. It would be easier to just slap "Weapons" on everything, but, yeah, that wouldn't follow our own rules. -- Anobi (talk) 02:25, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Subcategories I like that the weapons are now sorted by game, but do we really have to sub-sub categorize them? There aren't that many weapons in each game compared to, say an RPG like Final Fantasy XI, and functionally, Devil Arms are just the same as regular weapons, so I don't see a practical reason for separating them. I do think Devil Arms and guns warrant their own categories, I just don't think it's necessary to squeeze them into even tinier categories by game. TL;DR version: Category:Weapons should have subcategories for weapons by game, gun, and Devil Arm, and the game subcatgories would probably not have their own subcategories. Yay or nay? -- Anobi (talk) 02:52, April 26, 2013 (UTC)